This application is a 371 of PCT/GB98/01611 dated Jun. 3, 1998.
The invention relates to a portable information providing apparatus for supplying a user with information of features in his surroundings dependent upon his position.
Such apparatus is known, but generally takes the form of navigation apparatus such as shown in UK patent application GB-A-2287535 and European patent application EP-A-0524814.
The present invention consists in a portable information-providing apparatus comprising a position detector which provides data of a user""s position, a direction detector which provides data of a direction as determined by the user, a processor which operates to correlate said position and direction data with information of features in the user""s surroundings as stored in a memory together with position information of the same, and information output means operative to provide said information to the user, said information being related to a feature in the user""s surroundings generally along said direction determined by the user by simply pointing the apparatus in the selected direction towards the feature of interest.
The apparatus preferably includes target proximity indicator means to provide the user with a cue to assist direction selection or pointing in relation to a selected feature. This indicator means may provide visual, audible or tactile cues. In one example, the indicator means may comprise a visible light beam such as formed by a low-power laser that is directed by the user at a target feature and forms a light spot as a visual cue on the feature. In other examples, the indicator means may respond directly to direction data from the direction detector and provide a visual cue on a xe2x80x9cmagic eyexe2x80x9d type indicator such as used in tuning radio receivers, or an audio cue such as produced by Geiger counters, metal detectors or xe2x80x9cStar Warxe2x80x9d Jedi light swords. The user scans the surroundings with the apparatus to point in different directions, and variations in the cue from the indicator means helps guide this pointing activity towards the target feature.
The target proximity indicator preferably incorporates sensitivity control means that adjusts the directional sensitivity or lateral scan sensitivity of the apparatus dependent upon the distance of target features from the user. This makes the apparatus easier to use at different target ranges from a few meters to several kilometres. Furthermore, this sensitivity control can be provided in terms of both azimuth angle and angle of inclination if necessary.
The apparatus may preferably be eye-controlled. In particular, the direction of the user""s eye can be detected by the direction detector. Eye-blinking can be monitored, an eye-blink indicating selection of a feature for information provision.
The information output means presents the selected information in any suitable form whether visual, audible or tactile.
The information output means presents the selected information in any suitable form whether visual, audible or tactile.
The direction detector preferably defines a three-dimensional direction vector, for example as determined by azimuthal bearing data and angle of inclination data.
The position detector preferably defines the user""s position in three dimensional space, for example using radio positioning technology such as satellite radio transmissions and/or terrestrial radio transmissions.